LOVE IN BATTLE
by Angelic-Hiwatari
Summary: Okay this is my very first fanfic.I think our lone wolf [KAI]needs some love.So here she goes....enjoy!


"Hiro im still concerned about the next battle"Alexa said to her coach

Hiro looked at her and said"What are you worried about?"

"Tyson hes been acting quite strange lately"

"Nah Tyson's fine you should be worried about me" said Daichi

"Why are you worried I think Tyson's doing fine."said Hilary

"Hmmm its probably nothing" said Alexa."Im going for a walk oaky?"

Without waiting for an answer she went outside.

"I think Alexa's the one we need to be worried about"said Hiro

"She has been acting strange lately."said Kenny

"I know and im sure she's got something big on her mind" said Hilary

"Why?" asked Hiro

"She never gets like this until shes got something huge on her mind which is nearly always regarding the team."said Hilary

**OUTSIDE I N THE PARK**

Alexa walks alone in the park thinking ,I don't think Tyson is ready to battle yet I can see it in his eyes hes getting tired but no one else is seeing it Tyson needs to rest I know I'll have to take his place in the next battle Tyson will get so stressed out he wont be to face Kai.

Not realizing it but ALexa accidently bumps into someone and falls down.

"uff" she said rubbing her head and then looks up.

Kai was standing in front of her.She blinked and said

"Hey Kai" She got up .

"You okay?"he said lending down a hand which Alexa didn't take

"Fine!"

"What are you doing out here at this time"

"I was walking until I bumped into you"she said scornfully

Kai laughed

"Oh very funny" she said and rolled her eyes

"You should be more careful before you zone out"

"Oh ha ha"she said sarcastically

"So whats on your mind youre not normally like this"

"Im fine"

"No you're not I know you far to well to believe that"

"uh-huh if you did you wouldn't have left the team" she said and turned away

"Alexa common you know my reason…"

"Yeah whatever.I have to go now Tyson would be looking for me"she said putting emphasize on Tyson.

She left running at break neck speed

Kai sighed he knew how depressed Alexa was when he had left the team.

She had come to talk to him tried to persuade him not to leave the team but he couldn't help it he just looked at her beautiful violet eyes one last time and left.

"Alexa?"Hiro said as he entered her room

"Hey Hiro"said Alexa not even looking at him.She was lying on the bed facing the window and playing with her pillow.

"I talked to the others and they all think that you've been acting very weird lately.Is every thing alright?"

"Fine!"

"Okay but if you want to talk im always ready to hear.."

"Hiro I don't think Tyson should fight the next battle he's too stressed out and if he continues like this he will be to tired to battle Kai"Alexa said and she looked up and Hiro

"Youre right Alexa but you know Tyson he'll never back down."

"I know"ALexa looked down at her pillow"If only there was someway or someone who could battle Kai when Tyson would be stressed out.Daichi can fight Tala but Kenny wont be able to take on Kai it just wouldn't work!"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why don't you battle Kai"

"Hmmm……."

"Alexa?"

**FLASH BACK**

_**I know you far too much to believe that"said Kai**_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Yes I will battle Kai and I will win"with that she got up and left the room leaving Hiro to wonder what on earth was wrong with her

**AT THE PRESS CONFERENCE**

"I think it would be very suitable for us to fight a tag team battle don't you agree Mr.Dickenson?"said the coach of the F dynasty

"Well…."

"No way!"said Hiro at once "We agreed to this once but it isn't going to happen again so quit changing the way of battling to suit yourself and your team!"

The room became very silent after Hiros outburst.Tyson was looking at his brother with a shocked expression on his face they were live in front of 1000s of people.

"I agree with coach Hiro.This is definitely not fair that you change the battling strategies of other players to suit yourself.Either blade the hard and normal way or don't blade atall!"said Alexa as usual the first one to speak.

"It was only a suggestion"said the coach of Fdynasty

"Well then stop suggesting such stupid things got it?"said Alexa

Now everybody was staring at her.She sighed and then looked down at the floor and muttered "proceed".

"Surprisingly I agree with Alexa that the way of beyblading should not be changed to suit players who "lack" experience"said Tala

"Alright then shall we proceed?"said Mr.Dickenson

"Yes"said everybody

"Well,Hiro you were saying something about there being changes in your teams formation for the last two battles"

"Huh?"everybody said.Tyson whispered to Kenny

"What is he talking about chief?What changes"

"I have no idea Tyson"said Kenny

"Yes Mr.Dickenson I have planned changes for the last two battles of the tournament"Hiro said

"What is your decision?"

"Well….."He sighed then continued. "In the battle against the Fdynasty my team will consist of Tyson and Kenny!

"WHAT!"There was an out break of whispering at this Kenny was just open mouthed.All of the Blitzkrieg boys raised eyebrows at this.Tala smiled and said to Kai:

"This is great now we'll be able to fight Tyson when he is tired.It'll be an easy victory don't you agree?

Kai said nothing

"And for the battle against the Blitzkreig boys my team will consist of Daichi and Alexa!"

"What!"Tyson yelled

Tala and Kai were shocked,their mouths open .Alexa stood up

"That's whats been decided I hope no one is having a problem with that!"Her tone was icy and cold.Nothing like the normal Alexa.

"Good then that was all that was worth attending this conference for good bye!"

With that she turned and left leaving everybody except Hiro in shock!

**AFTER THE CONFRENECE AT THE HOTEL**

"What are you thinking Hiro!"yelled Tyson

"Yeah coach im confused"said Hilary

Hiro said nothing

"HIRO!"yelled Tyson

"Shut up Tyson!"shouted Alexa who was lying on the couch.

Everybody looked at her.

"We're doing this to help YOU out alright?Stop acting like a child just because you don't get to fight Kai.I have a score to settle with that good-for-nothing idiot too and mine is much more important! So agree with your brother alright!

With that she got up and left banging the door behind her.

**THE PARK AGAIN**

Alexa was busy kicking the ground when she decided to do some blading so behind a few tree she said:3,2,1,LET IT RIP!

Her blade landed on the ground and wizzed so fast that it made a hole in the ground.That feels much better Alexa thought.She didn't know why but she had the strange feeling that someone was watching her.Very closely!

With immense speed she wizzed around and her blade got on the attack.It jumped in the air to attack the person but it was blocked by another blade and both landed on the floor.

Uh! Alexa looked at the person she but he was not who she had expected.Standing there with his back against a tree was….Tala.

"Amazing techneek you should really teach me how to do that."he said

"Why on earth would I want to do such a stupid thing?"she snapped

"Temper,temper.Kai never told me you had such a temper"

"Cause he was lucky I never showed it!"

He smiled, "Maybe you were just scared he would start to hate you"

"Excuse me.Whats that supposed to mean?

"You like him don't you.

"What! You're out of your mind!I never liked that stupid fool!Never!

"Yeah right"

"I don't!

"Whatever its apparent that he has a soft spot for you!"

"Like I care"

"Yeah you probably don't.I don't blame him you are gorgeous"

She turned red

"Ha! You're blushing!That means you like me"

"I don't know where you learned about love.But you must have missed a few crucial lessons"

He laughed, "Beautiful and funny"

Alexa tossed her hair back and scowled at him.He was totally flirting with her.

"You should stop flirting with me cause im not in the mood right now."

"Oh I don't mind seeing you angry.Though you do look more adorable when youre smiling"

She turned away so he couldn't see her crack a smile.

"Will you just go away"

"Sure I will right after you give me something I wanted since the day I saw you"

"If it's a beyblade match you can forget it."

"No! its something much more satisfying."

He was very close to her by now.

"Tala…."

But she couldn't say anymore as he had taken her by the face and planted a kiss on her lips.Her eyes were open wide.But he was so warm.She just couldn't stop him.He held her closer in his arms.

Both were oblivious of the fact that someone else was watching them.Behind a tree Kai was watching them.He was so mad at Tala.How dare he kiss his girl!Then something started to sink into Kai like a heavey boulder.Alexa had said she didn't care if he liked her.But she must have said that in front of Tala.He was also mad at the way he was flirting with her.He turned and left.

**AT THE BLITZKREIG BOYS HOTEL ROOM**

Tala walked in with a smile on his face.No one was there except Kai but he was ignoring the world as usual so he didn't think he would have to talk about what he had just done with him.

He lay on the bed.Then Kai said

"Where were you?"

"Why?"asked Tala

"Answer me!"

His tone was icy and as Tala was in a good mood he said:

"I was out for a walk"

"Alone?"

What did he mean alone?

"Yeah ofcourse"

"Stop playing with me Tala I know you were outside with…Alexa!"

"No I wasn't outside with your Girlfriend"

"Oh yeah like you weren't kissing her in the park behind the trees"

"Yeah so what if I was"

"Shes mine Tala!"Kai yelled

"That's not what she said"Tala shouted back

Kai plunged at him and Punched him hard.He kicked him and then left the room.Leaving Tala with a bleeding face.

Kai stomped his way down to the trees where he had seen Alexa and Tala.He sat on the ground at the spot where he had seen his girl being kissed.He suddenly heard a beyblade spinning and the sound of a girl sighing in frustration

He walked to the spot and was a bit taken aback by the person in front of him.The girl had her back to him she had long black hair with streaks of red.

"Alexa?"Kai asked

Huh? The girl turned around

"Kai!"she exclaimed. "Wh..what are you doing here?"

"I heard you so decided to check who it was"

"Oh,okay"with that she turned away.

"Alexa I don't mind."

"Huh? Mind what?"

"You kissing Tala"

Her mouth fell open

"You saw that!"

Kai nodded

"Oh Kai im sorry he just took me by surprise that's all I don't like him at all he looks like a vampire or something."

Kai turned away and smiled.\

"Kai? Please listen it isn't even my fault that count Dracula kissed me"

"Its okay Alexa,its no big deal"though his heart was soaring with happiness

Then suddenly they heard the voices of two boys

"Alexa! Yoo hoo Alexa!"

"Oh,Its Tyson and Daichi well I have to go……

Alexa turned around but Kai was gone.

"now"she finished

"Alexa!"

"Here I am Tyson!"she yelled back

Out of the trees came out Tyson his baseball cap backwards and twigs in his blue hair.And was closely followed by Daichi who was grumbling asusal.

"There you are we've been looking all over for you!Common Hiro wants to see us"

Alexa followed and the trio raced back to the hotel.

Kai walked back his heart soaring with happiness so Alexa really didn't like Tala guess she's still mine then.or was she?

**DURING KAIS AND TYSONS BEYBATTLE**

Alexa stood frozen beside Hiro she was so worried,in front of her two of her dearest friends were badly injured and there was nothing she could do to help them.Suddenly they started there most fierce attack.There was a huge explosion and Alexa fell on the ground. uff!

The dust cleared and both Kai and Tyson were standing,Tyson moved a bit in a way that looked like he was about to fall but he didn't.Both the blades were spinning.Then Kai fell on his knees and then fell face first on the ground and his blade fell too.

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE BBA REVOLUTION AS THE TAG TEAM WORLD CHAMPIONS!"yelled the referee

"No! Tyson!"Alexa yelled and ran towards the stadium and jumped into it.

"Tyson!"she yelled as she took his hand.He stirred slowly.

"Alexa"he muttered

"Tyson! You won Tyson you won!"she hugged him,Squeezing him so hard that he had to say:

"ALexa I cant breathe!"

All the fans appeared including Ray and Max and everyone was congratulating Tyson.But Alexa was looking for Kai.There he was walking back his back hunched,his shirt ripped showing his awesome muscles.

"Where do you think you're going?"she asked coolly

"Huh?"he said and turned around. "I was just leaving so that everyone can greet Tyson without having to see me around"

"Kai.." Alexa walked towards him and held his hand.He just looked down at it not saying a word.

"Kai I know you're a bit upset about losing but its no big deal.Beyblade isn't about winning or losing its about spirit and fun.It dosent matter whether you win or lose but its how you play the game.Today when I saw you arrive I thought that you would have an unfair advantage over Tyson…"she touched his cheek with her hand. "But when I saw you and what you had done to yourself just to have a fair battle I knew that that's what I call a real beyblader.But you've always been that way.Loyal,trusty and competent.

She turned away."I guess that's the reason ive been attracted to you for all these years."

Kai looked at her and saw her blush.

"And all these years I thought I was just wasting my time on you."

Alexa looked at him and saw him smiling at her.

"So you wanna go somewhere?"he asked

"The only place youre going is to a doctor to get these cuts checked."she said touching a cut on his arm.

"Hows ice cream?"he asked holding her hand and lifting it to his mouth and kissing it gently.

"Okay but you're paying!"she said taking her hand away and walking towards the exit.

"You know that my wallet is ripped to shreds too,right?"

She laughed

He put his arm around her waist and they both walked outside together,Kai made sure of walking past a shocked Tala.

**KENNY NARRATES**

"Well it all ends this way.We won the championship again!and I guess everyone was a winner,even Kai.But he didn't win a cup or a trophy he just won the girl of his dreams


End file.
